It is standard practice to provide conventional machine tools with manually controlled hand wheels to make adjustments. In some cases the manipulation of the hand wheels consumes substantial time and over a long period of time can be stressful to the machine operator. Turret mills, for example, have such a hand wheel which must be rotated, often for many rotations to select the machine tool speed each time a speed change is needed.